


Fanart for A Cup of Tea

by a_blackpanther



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Fix-It, Post-The Blind Banker, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_blackpanther/pseuds/a_blackpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the story does not stop at <i>The End</i>. But it's a long way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for A Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cup of Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702109) by [Hope_Tang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Tang/pseuds/Hope_Tang). 



> In a bout of what can only be called insanity with my schedule I signed for WIP Big Bang as an artist. _A Cup of Tea_ sounded intriguing. I loved Soo Lin Yao the first time I saw the episode, and I wish she had lived. However [hope_tang](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Tang/pseuds/Hope_Tang) wrote her (and Andy) a fitting and wonderful story. And it was great working with her!
> 
> Finished these in time for posting - but I've like at least 3 other ideas. The story is so inspiring. So if you like these - go read the story. If you've read the story, hope you enjoy these! 
> 
> This also makes for my first artwork post on AO3.

Banners:

 

 

This is a wallpaper, click through for 1920x1080:

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v27/blackpanther/big%20bang%20art/tea_wp_1.png)

 

And finally a fanmix. Some of the songs were suggested by Hope - some by me, so this is really a collaboration.  

 

 


End file.
